


Jump in the Cadillac but Tommyinnit is chasing you down a dark alleyway at 3am

by SleepyandStupidinc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyandStupidinc/pseuds/SleepyandStupidinc
Summary: I mean it's in the title...
Relationships: None
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	Jump in the Cadillac but Tommyinnit is chasing you down a dark alleyway at 3am

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while thought i'd post, had this idea here we are.
> 
> TW:  
> None (let me know if there are any)
> 
> CW:  
> None (let me know if there are some)

It’s late at night, 3am to be exact, and you feel a sense of unease. You were meant to have been home hours ago, but you were at a party and lost track of time. You had been talking to this cute girl all night and you managed to get her number. She hasn’t texted you yet, but you know she will eventually. As you walk through the dimly lit streets you can’t help the uneasy feeling creeping up in your stomach. 

You hear a sudden shuffle of movement behind you and whip around instantly. There’s no one there. Whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing, you have no clue. Speeding up your pace you are almost sprinting down the road. You just need to get home and see your cat, then you can text the girl from earlier before heading to bed. You turn around and spot a kid watching you, he’s tall and blonde and this makes you freeze. No it couldn’t be famous serial killer Tommy Big Man Innit. He gives you a slight smile and you don’t return it as you swiftly run away. 

You know that you shouldn’t be running, as TommyInnit only kills men, but you’re American. If there’s one thing he hates the most it’s Americans. You dart down an alleyway in a panic and settle in behind some trash bins. There is a slight sound of movement from the front of the alley but it quickly goes away. You let out a sigh, hopefully he’ll find another victim tonight.

As bad as that sounds it is a perfectly justifiable thing to think after being chased into an alleyway at 3 am by a teenager who drinks too much coke. Speaking of coke, out of the corner of your eye you spot a diet coke rolling towards you. Oh no. You quickly dart out of there and start running as fast as you can, your apartment is only a few blocks away and if you run fast enough you’ll make it. With this ounce of motivation you make it fairly close to your apartment

From behind you there is the sound of something being clicked and then a familiar song starts playing. “That’s What I Like” by: Bruno Mars. Your muscles clench up and you see the same teen from earlier standing behind you. He seems to be swaying to the music and doing his signature head turns and eboy pouts. You start crying and begging for your mother as he comes closer. He pushes you to the ground and starts to ask a few questions.

“ARE YOU AN AMERICAN?!” He screams in a questioning tone, still bopping his head to the music. You shakily nod and he glares down at you. “ARE YOU A VEGAN?” With the last word he gags, almost as if emphasizing his hatred for vegans and vegetarians. You shakily nod while tears roll down your face, you just want to go home. Tommy smiles at this, a dangerous thing for a serial killer teen youtuber streamer but mainly youtuber although he has been streaming more often. “POGCHAMP!” He shouts before lowering his tone of his voice, “Do you want to see my vlog gun?” Then he fucking shoots you and you die.

**Author's Note:**

> This video we coded it so that I am in love with Georgenotfound, I love women and also Geogrenotfound. I hate Mxmtoon, my name is dream and I am a bitch. Also TommyInnit is pog and the man. I love girls, gamer girls, Pogchamp. I hate everything :)


End file.
